Cambio de forma
by alvaron82
Summary: Para poder enfrentar lo que se aproxima Eddard Stark deberá hacer algo nunca antes hecho en la historia del norte. A veces las única opción que te dan requiere de mucho trabajo y sacrificio.
**Prologo**

 **Ned**

 _Nadie elige el lugar donde va a nacer, nadie elige los padres que va a tener, nadie elige la apariencia física que va a tener. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no se eligen, simplemente debes luchar contra los obstáculos y tratar de hacer lo que mas puedas._

Habían pasado algunos años desde aquel momento en que la vida de Eddard Stark había cambiado para siempre, pero a pesar del tiempo Ned estaba seguro que lo recordaría para siempre. Recordaría esas palabras –prométemelo Ned…prométemelo- recordaría el viaje de regreso a casa, un viaje que más que alegrías dejo tristezas. Un viaje en el que pudo meditar sobre el pasado, decidir sobre el presente y en cierta manera temer el futuro.

Sentado en su lugar favorito para pensar, en frente del lago y limpiando Ice Ned meditaba sobre cosas del pasado. En aquel lugar sentía paz. Normalmente no se escuchaba sino el sonido del viento pero ese día no sería como cualquier otro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para seguir con sus deberes como señor de Invernalia, ned sintió una presencia detrás de él. Agarrando su espada se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. La sombra de un hombre alto, de cabello negro, con facciones marcadas lo miraba atentamente, como si supiera todo sobre él. Pero su cara no mostraba emoción alguna. Era tan fría como el norte mismo.

\- Quien eres- pregunto Ned seriamente

\- Lo que importa no es quien soy, sino que soy- respondió el hombre serenamente- soy alguien que puede mostrarte el destino, lo que ha de pasar -

Ned observo al hombre con cautela. Normalmente no prestaba mucha atención a palabras que podrían ser solo delirios de personas trastornadas. Pero la presencia de aquel hombre era imponente, demandaba respeto y admiración. Hablaba con una convicción que exigía que lo él decía fuera creído por quien lo escuchase, alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido.

-Sé que lo que lo que escuchas no tiene sentido, pero desde luego las palabras solo las entiende el que las conoce- sin siquiera darle tiempo de procesar lo que había escuchado Ned sintió una mano en su hombro y de inmediato todo se volvió negro. Ned alcanzo a observar como una hoja caía lentamente hacia suelo y como a la distancia su esposa se acercaba hacia donde él estaba con Robb en sus brazos.

Con una sensación extraña en los ojos Ned intento abrirlos y aclarar su visión. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no estaba en invernalia, el paisaje era como cualquier otro el norte. Nieve por todos lados con árboles que se cubrían de nieve cada vez más.

-mira hacia el norte- escucho decir Ned mientras el hombre de antes aparecía en su campo de visión. Antes de que Ned pudiese cuestionar a aquel hombre sonidos de guerra lo sobresaltaron. Al mirar hacia la dirección de aquellos sonidos observo a lo que inmediatamente reconoció como salvajes luchando con unas criaturas que al solo verlas hicieron que se le congelara la sangre. Criaturas cadavéricas luchaban despiadadamente en su contra. Para completar el cuadro Ned reconoció hombres de la guardia de la noche luchando junto a los salvajes, pero en vez de luchar contra ellos luchaban con ellos. La situación era aterradora. Pero más aterrador era el hecho que sin importar lo que los salvajes y hombres de la noche hacían, los cuerpos no paraban de atacar. Como si nada les importara.

-lo que ves es aquello que no debe ser- dijo el hombre – aquello que se debe luchar en contra-

Ned miro al hombre y con una mezcla de confusión y terror le pregunto- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- y abría preguntado más si no fuera por el grito de una niña mientras huía desesperadamente de aquella masacre. La niña era perseguida por una de esas cosas. Ned trato de agarrar su espada para ayudar pero el hombre lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro de Ned.

-solo puedes ver lo va a pasar pero no eres tú el encargado de cambiarlo, solo él puede- dijo el hombro. Antes de que Ned pudiera hacer algo más su visión se tornó negra otra vez pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esta volvió en seguida. El paisaje había cambiado, bueno de hecho no era nada. Literalmente nada todo era blanco sin tener no un fin ni un principio. Era como un cuarto de luz donde esta provenía de todos lados.

Ned escucho una voz que dijo- para luchar contra lo que se viene debes unir al norte, debes reconciliar a todas las partes que lo componen y sobre todo debes recordar que el invierno se acerca-sobresaltado por aquella voz y el lugar donde estaba Ned casi se pierde las siguientes palabras –lo que antes eran mitos han retomado su papel; ve tanto al Muro como al rio; tanto a la montaña como a lo plano y une primero a los Primeros Hombres y después al resto.- Sin darle tiempo siquiera de pronunciar palabra el lugar cambio y Ned se encontró otra vez en invernalia, en el mismo lugar de antes, aquella hoja seguía cayendo enfrente de él y Cat venia hacia él sin parecer haberse dado cuenta de nada.


End file.
